These Are the Moments
by clanket
Summary: Cute little moments in the fictional lives of Callie and Arizona. Pure fluff that have become a series of stand-alone stories. PART 6: Callie can't get comfortable.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** These Are the Moments  
**Authors:** clanket  
**Pairing:** Callie/Arizona  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Cute little moments in the fictional lives of Callie and Arizona. Pure fluff and will likely be a series of stand-alone stories.

**Disclaimer:** All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libellous, defamatory, or in any way factual.  


* * *

  
Callie laid on her back, staring up at the ceiling with a satisfied grin on her lips. Laying atop her was a head of unruly blonde after-sex hair belonging to none other than Arizona Robbins. She could feel the steady streams of air wash over her bare chest as the blonde let out each contented exhale.

The room was brightly lit with the natural light of the morning sun as it filtered through the bedroom windows, bathing the women in a golden glow. Their sparkling and exhausted bodies cooled after this particular morning's activities; the only thing keeping them warm were each other's bodies and the thin blue sheet haphazardly draped over sporadic body parts.

Arizona's mouth formed into a slow smile. She turned her head slightly to the right to press a gentle kiss against the soft olive skin above the Latina's left breast and tightened her hold around the woman's waist. Callie could feel the soft strokes of eyelashes dance across her skin as the blonde's eyes fluttered open once more. In her line of sight were two full breasts – she would never tire of those, of that she was sure – and one very sexy tummy. It was toned overall but not muscular; it still held that wonderful womanly shape with its soft curves and smooth skin. She released her hold on Callie's waist only to let a leisurely hand lay flat on her abdomen. She tickled the sensitive skin with her fingertips, enjoying the way the muscles jumped under her light caresses. After a few moments a full-blown smile stretched across her lips at the discovery that the woman next to her had begun to laugh softly.

Callie tensed her abs and pulled her stomach in in a lame attempt at getting away from her girlfriend's touch.

"Don't, you know I'm ticklish," she complained through a smile.

Arizona didn't respond but instead chose to run her nails from below the brunette's bellybutton all the way up her sensitive ribs until she was able to cup an ample bosom. She revelled in the goose bumps she had brought forth from that glowing skin that was just a few beautiful shades darker than her own.

This was one of her favourite parts of being in a relationship – the fact that you find someone and their body becomes yours; you can treat it almost as if it were your own, you lose all those limits that polite society teaches you to honour and, somehow, it's okay. You can touch each other in a way that you know nobody else gets to; get to know parts of each other that you don't let anybody else see, physically and mentally. Arizona loved all of that. She loved trying to memorize each freckle, loved learning how her partner thinks and being able to predict their responses based on that knowledge. But mostly, she just loved Callie's body, Callie's mind; not just _anybody's_.

So after fondling her girlfriend she turned so that she was laying on her stomach, chin propped on a flattened hand stop caramel skin, the other moving back down to cup the subtle curve of a stomach. She moved to rest some more weight onto the plush body beneath her, kissing her way up Callie's neck until she reached her lips and left a lingering kiss there, too. All too soon, in Callie's opinion, she pulled away to make her way back along the path she had taken, dropping wet kisses to warm skin, moving beyond the shoulder she had used as a pillow only moments before to the top of a rounded breast, down a harder sternum and finishing her journey just above the navel.

Arizona placed a trim leg over her girlfriend's thigh to make herself comfortable as she lavished the abdomen with her mouth and tongue, sliding her hands around the slight ripples of rib bones just above her head.

"You know how much I love your tummy, right?" the Arizona asked as she continued her loving motions.

Callie mumbled a quick "mhmm" as she ran her fingers through blonde locks, pushing them back so that she could see the piercing eyes she knew were hidden behind. When the tendrils were finally out of the way she caught sight of sky blues and could feel the sudden gasp of her girlfriend, for as sexy as Callie was regularly, she was damn irresistible when she was looking down her own body, eyes hooded with her lower lip caught between her teeth.

Arizona's gaze flickered between Callie's dazzling eyes, her luscious lips and hardened nipples as she let out a low growl before giving a quick nip to the delicate skin at her mouth's disposal, biting just hard enough to leave small indentations.

"And how much I've always found it super sexy?" Arizona continued.

Callie's brow furrowed slightly but she played along. "Uh-huh."

"And how I always loved kissing it?"

"Yeah," Callie responded but was starting to feel insecure.

"And touching it."

"Uh, sure," Callie said but slowly let her hands leave Arizona's hair to wrap around the light blue sheet that now seemed to cover even less of her body than before.

"Well, I've always loved your tummy," Arizona said, "but I've been thinking-"

She stopped short when she noticed Callie trying to subtly cover up with the sheet that the blonde had forgotten even existed.

"What are you doing?" Arizona asked, her knitted brow clearly showcasing her confusion.

"Um, nothing. Just kind of chilly, you know?" Callie replied faintly with the tiniest of smiles.

"Calliope, you're lying. You don't make eye contact when you lie and you're not looking me in the eye."

Arizona shifted so that she was fully on top of Callie and rested her weight on her elbows to look the brunette in the face.

"I'm telling you how sexy and awesome you are and you cover up? What's wrong?"

Callie finally looked into the intense eyes before her. She could see the worry and confusion etched clearly across her lover's features. She looked away once more, focusing on anything other than Arizona.

"No, you're telling me how sexy I _used_ to be, how much you _used_ to love kissing me." Callie shrugged before glancing back into those big baby blues, trying for all the world to appear nonchalant but her emotive eyes have always betrayed her. Not to mention that she would never be able to fool anyone into thinking she didn't care about Arizona's opinion; anyone could tell you that it was the one that mattered most to the brunette.

"What? No, baby, no!" Arizona rushed out. She placed a few quick kisses across Callie's stomach, pushing the sheet off to the side to reveal that gorgeous skin once more. "I'm saying I think you're sexy now – sexy always. You're just," she fumbled for a moment, searching for the words that would put her surprisingly sensitive rock star at ease, "you're just _sexy_ always. You have no idea how many people are lining up for you," she said with a lecherous grin.

"I have to work hard to fight off all those people. You have no idea how lucky I am that you chose me because you don't know how many people are just waiting for their turn," she said as she planted a few more well placed kisses across Callie's chest. "You're sexy," she explained between kisses, "you're caring, you're talented, cute, smart, bilingual – which just adds to the sexiness, believe me – you're amazing. Just awesome," she finished breathily. Her own lips turned up when she saw Callie's smile.

The brunette pulled her in for a passionate kiss. When they pulled apart, Callie looked into Arizona's eyes and, needing just a little more reassurance, asked, "Really?"

"Really," Arizona responded with another kiss. "And what I was trying to say before," she continued as she moved to rest more of her weight onto her right arm, bringing her left hand back to the tanned stomach, "is that as sexy as you've always been – and are – I was just thinking that maybe – well you can think about it, I'm not trying to pressure you or anything but – I was just thinking how sexy you'd be with maybe a bigger belly?"

Callie's eyes scanned Arizona's face, trying to figure out exactly what she meant. "Are – are you trying to fatten me up?" she asked incredulously.

"What? No! I'm just saying that maybe you'd want a bit of a belly. You'd be _so_ beautiful with a baby belly," Arizona explained with hopeful eyes.

Callie broke out into a massive grin, her eyes instantaneously developing a sheen of tears. "Arizona Robbins, are you telling me that you want to have a baby with me?" she whispered.

"I'm saying that I want to be there when you pee on a stick and worry your cute little butt off about whether it'll be positive. I'm saying I want to be there to rub your tummy when it finally pops; to be the one to massage lotion into it when you've convinced yourself that you're getting stretch marks and the one to tell you that you're beautiful even when you do. I want to be there letting you yell at me and break my hand when you're bringing a tiny little human into the world. I'm saying I want forever with you; I'm saying – I'm saying I _definitely_ want a baby with you, Calliope.

"Will you have a baby with me?"

Callie could not have smiled wider if she tried. A few tears escaped her dark eyes, sliding down her temples until they were soaked up by the pillow below. She placed her hands on either side of the blonde's cheeks as she hovered above her, stroking tinted cheeks with her thumbs. She looked into the eyes that bored into her own, looking for something. All she found was sincerity.

"Yes, I'll have a baby with you," she said before pulling the blonde in for a loving kiss; a prelude to activities that would only solidify this promise.

**-XXX-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** These Are the Moments  
**Authors:** clanket  
**Pairing:** Callie/Arizona  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Cute little moments in the fictional lives of Callie and Arizona. Pure fluff and will likely be a series of stand-alone stories. _The Test_.

**Disclaimer:** All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libellous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**A/N:** I know I haven't updated _A Conspicuous Conspiracy_ in a little while and I apologize for that. I'm just having a bit of a mental block with it. Please enjoy this peace offering in the meantime :D

* * *

Callie paced in the small space between her en suite bathroom door and large bed while she chewed on her thumbnail. She looked at the clock. Three minutes left. She couldn't stop the heavy fluttering in her stomach at the prospect of what this could mean; either she was going to have a baby in the next year and be responsible for another life or she would be devastated. This was their third time going through the procedure; flying out to California, waiting impatiently to see Addison and Naomi, being put into awkward stirrups and watching as Arizona pulled on a pair of gloves and did the honour of inseminating her.

Three times that they'd waited with baited breath, three times that they'd hoped beyond hope to make a little Calliope; three times that they would be heartbroken. Ninety seconds. Callie knew from trying with George that she wasn't one of those women that a guy could practically just look at and she'd end up pregnant, though right about now she wished that Arizona could do that to her. She couldn't stand the thought of disappointing her girlfriend again. Somewhere inside she knew that was an irrational thought but how often was she known to be the level-headed one in the room?

She kept pacing, picking up speed as the time drew nearer. Fifty seconds. She was doing this alone for the first time. The previous two times Arizona had been by her side, soothing her and holding her hand and assuring her that they would keep trying until it worked but this time Callie wouldn't be able to take the sadness in those baby blue eyes that she so loved knowing that she had put it there. Ten seconds.

She couldn't stop thinking about the little boy or girl that would be just theirs. They would have dark eyes just like hers – hey, it's hard to overpower those distinctly Hispanic features – but a creamy skin tone somewhere in between hers and Arizona's; they would have curly hair and hopefully a dimple or two. She smiled briefly at that thought. Three seconds. Her heart would break if this didn't work. She wanted that child – she needed that child, needed it to be a physical manifestation of their love. Two. One.

Callie took a final breath and made her way to the bathroom sink where two stolen pregnancy tests sat. She closed her eyes and bounced on her toes a few times in an effort to gain the courage she would need to make it through the night knowing that she still wasn't pregnant. She exhaled as she picked up one of the tests.

Negative.

Callie tried to hold back the tears even though she knew they would fall at some point and ++grabbed the other stick, just to be sure. Another negative. She snatched up both tests, threw them back into their box and walked them out to the garbage chute. Arizona didn't need to know that she'd failed once again. She would figure it out sooner or later, anyway.

xxx

Arizona entered the on-call room in a whirlwind of white lab coat and golden hair which caused Callie to stop her pacing. She turned toward the door just as the blonde closed it and came up to her, quickly putting two soft hands on her hot cheeks which Callie was grateful for.

"Hey, you called me here ASAP," Arizona said in a worry. "Are you alright? Is something wrong?"

"I'm late," the brunette told her. Arizona scrunched up her face as she tried to figure out just what her girlfriend meant.

"I'm late? I just got your page, how cou-"

Callie vehemently shook her head. "No, I'm late," she repeated. Arizona shook her head mutely.

"So, we're both late? Where are we supposed to be?" she asked dumbly.

Callie exhaled and shook her head once more as she gripped the blonde's wrists and pulled them from her face. She took a step back and started pacing again but more slowly this time.

"I don't mean temporally, Arizona," she said and stopped to look into those quizzical blue eyes with raised brows, hoping to convey just what she meant. When Arizona till didn't get it, the Latina rolled her eyes and continued.

"I'm late, Arizona, as in it's _that time_ and I'm late."

She chanced a look at her girlfriend. Her eyes were shining and she had a huge smile across her face.

"Really?" she whispered. Callie nodded slowly, unsure of how to continue.

"But I don't think it's what you think it is," she explained. Arizona's brow furrowed again.

"What do you mean? How could it be anything else?" she asked with a laugh. "Calliope, we're gonna have a baby. Aren't you happy?" she asked as she stepped up to her girlfriend and snaked her arms around those curves.

"Of course I want that, Arizona, more than anything but," she trailed off, placing her forehead against the blonde's.

"But what?" Arizona coaxed gently as she swayed them soothingly back and forth.

"But it's not that. I think something's wrong. I-I may have taken the test and it may have been negative," Callie whispered guiltily. Arizona pulled back suddenly.

"You did what? You knew I wanted to be there when you did it! I wanted to hold your hand and be nervous with you and hug you so you don't get dizzy wearing the floor thin. What if it was positive? You knew I wanted to be there, Calliope."

"I do, I do know that," Callie said as she pulled the warm body into her own for comfort, "but I didn't want to disappoint you again."

"Oh, Calliope. You could never disappoint me," she said quietly. "I think I'm more upset about you having taken the test without me than the outcome, to be honest," she finished lightly.

Callie smiled and kissed the woman softly in an attempt to convey just how perfect those words were.

"Wait," Arizona interrupted the quiet suddenly, "it's only been 18 days now since we got back. When did you pee on the stick?"

"Last week," the brunette answered, "while you were on the night shift. And then the next day, just to be sure. All four were negative."

"Calliope! You know as well as I do that those tests aren't sensitive enough this early on. You should get a blood test, especially if you're late," Arizona said with a little extra pep.

Callie pulled back from their embrace to look her in the eye.

"That's kinda why I called you here. I feel funny and I'm not pregnant and I got scared. What if the reason I feel funny is the reason I can't get pregnant, you know?"

At Arizona's nod Callie continued. "So I had Mark take some blood and I sent it to the lab as a Jane Doe under your name," she said quickly.

Arizona looked at her in disbelief; one that said everything and made words unnecessary.

"I know, I know. But I really don't want the entire hospital knowing our business. That was yesterday and they just paged me. I guess it was the same tech or something."

"So you want me to go grab it?"

Callie nodded at her girlfriend.

xxx

"Well?" Callie asked anxiously, bolting up off the bunk she had been sitting on when Arizona got back.

"I don't know; I haven't looked yet. I thought you might want to be here for it," she said pointedly. Callie at least had the grace to look sheepish.

"So, I'm here. Open it. What's wrong with me?"

Arizona shook her head at the brunette. Was she turning into a hypochondriac? She opened the brown folder and slid the two pages of test results out, closing the dossier and scanning the sheets.

She glanced up at Callie then back down at the page then back up at Callie who wore a distinctly worried expression. Until Arizona smiled, that is. She held up the paper for Callie.

"We're having a baby," she said with tears in her eyes.

Callie couldn't believe it. She had lost the ability to read and was trying to process the words.

"What? We're what?"

"We're having a baby Calliope! I tiny little human just like you running around, making trouble. You're having my baby," she whispered. Callie was too stunned to move so Arizona ran to her instead, pulling her in for a searing kiss and a tight hug.

The Latina held on to her as if for dear life, feeling happier than she could ever remember feeling.

"Oh, this is gonna be so awesome! I'm gonna teach it how to roller blade and draw and talk to it every night! This is – this is just awesome, Calliope, in the truest sense of the word," Arizona said before kissing the mother of her future child.

_**-XXX-  


* * *

  
**A sincere 'thank you' goes out to all of you guys who read my stories (or just stumbled upon them now!) and those who leave comments. They always make me feel awesome :)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** These Are the Moments  
**Authors:** clanket  
**Pairing:** Callie/Arizona  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Cute little moments in the fictional lives of Callie and Arizona. Pure fluff and will likely be a series of stand-alone stories.  
_This instalment is pure fluff. Hope you enjoy fluff (and, by extension, this)!_

**Disclaimer:** All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libellous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

* * *

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I'm so glad that we're out of the first trimester," Arizona announced between kisses. Callie was trying to pay attention to her girlfriend's words but it was becoming increasingly difficult with Arizona slowly trailing her lips down the brunette's jaw toward a soft earlobe, which, upon reaching it, she took into her mouth to gently suckle.

Callie gave a soft sigh at the feeling but reeled herself back to reality when she remembered what Arizona had just said. Her brows furrowed a moment before she placed two firm palms against the blonde's shoulders and pushed her back far enough to look into her face. Arizona wore a confused expression as she stared down at her would-be lover whose neck and shoulder she had just been worshipping.

"What do you mean you're 'glad we're out of the first trimester'?" Callie inquired, looking more hurt with the addition of extra hormones than the situation would ever warrant.

"What?" Arizona responded, trying to avoid the question and stalling simultaneously for an answer she knew she would have to give – and nail – if she was going to get back to that flushed skin that seemed to call her name.

"You said it, so tell me. What did you mean you're glad?" the brunette reiterated all the while keeping her hands securely on those lithe shoulders above her.

Arizona sagged slightly as she became aware of her blunder. She really didn't mean it a bad way but it seemed like Callie was painstakingly sensitive to just about everything she said lately. These pregnancy hormones weren't weighing on Callie alone. Thinking back to why she had said it in the first place, Arizona let a sincere smile play across her lips. She shifted atop the crazy pregnant woman so that she could reach bare skin with her mouth once more.

She could still feel Callie resisting, half-heartedly (more like three-quarters-heartedly, really) pressing her back. Arizona persevered, rolling slightly to her right to gain a better vantage point then pressing loving kisses across her baby mama's collarbone.

"Arizona, I'm serious," Callie breathed.

"Mmm, so am I," Arizona mumbled into the moist olive skin. "I didn't mean anything by it," she continued as she kept pressing kisses to heated flesh, "I'm just glad that you're out of the morning sickness phase and onto the lovesickness."

Callie pushed her back again to fix her with a hard glare. "Glad that you can get laid or glad that I'm better?"

Arizona smiled down at Callie before leaning in for a sweet kiss. "Both," she answered as she dropped another kiss to those full red lips, pulling at the bottom one with her teeth before letting it pop back into place. The brunette's hands gave up the fight, wrapping around the small body laying just to her left and pulling Arizona fully back on top of herself.

"I know I can be crazy," Callie told her lover as she ran gentle fingers across her girlfriend's features, her eyes following their every move, "so thanks for putting up with me. We really appreciate it." Callie smiled up at Arizona. She felt her hormones kick in again and threaten to let loose another round of tears.

Arizona noticed the sheen forming on those dark brown eyes and leaned forward to press a tender kiss at the outside corner of each, eliciting another bright smile. Callie allowed her lids to flutter open to look into the loving eyes studying her. She spread her thighs apart to more comfortably accommodate the blonde on her hips.

Arizona shifted to make use of the space. "How are you guys? Am I squishing you yet?" she asked with a giggle.

"Nope, we're still good. Besides, I think the baby and I would agree that we'd rather be flattened a little than have to do without you," Callie joked as she started their kissing back up. She could feel Arizona's smile as the blonde inched her hand up underneath her shirt, gaining on a swollen breast. When the woman finally reached her prize she moaned into Callie's mouth.

Wanting to see Callie's deliciously plump pregnant figure, Arizona pulled at the purple tee until it lay just above the brunette's bra-clad chest. She grinned lecherously as she ogled Callie's body, those normally luscious curves having only been accentuated as a result of being with child. She inched her way down the soft torso, placing kisses on the cleavage she found, then the slightly protruding abdomen until she finally reached that precious little bump just above the Latina's straining jeans. She undid the button and zipper for her girlfriend and heard her release a deep breath.

"That better?" she asked, leaving another adoring kiss where she found the imprint of the button on Callie's stomach.

"Oh, much better," Callie answered sincerely, letting her stomach out, "but it would be even better with you up here with me." Arizona wasted no time in complying, carefully crawling along the length of the body beneath her. When she resituated herself, Arizona rolled onto her right side again and balanced herself on her forearm to make room for her left hand between their bodies. She reached down to gently stroke the indentation left behind by the Latina's pants. Even though she had started to show quite obviously, Callie refused to admit that she had gotten "fat," opting to wear scrubs at work and pyjamas or sweatpants at home.

"You know there's no shame in pregnancy clothes, right Calliope?" she asked tenderly as she kept teasing and massaging the brunette's stomach. "They make some really cute stuff for pregnant women these days." Arizona continued to drop kisses anywhere she could reach.

"No," Callie pouted, "maternity clothes mean that you've gotten fat and I don't wanna be fat."

Arizona pulled back from Callie's neck to fix her with a mock glare. "Hey, that's my baby in there and my girlfriend you're talking about. Don't you dare call either of them fat again."

"Your baby?"

Arizona smiled down at Callie before kissing her passionately as her hand smoothed over the rounded belly. "My baby."

Callie kissed the blonde more earnestly, trying to convey just how good it felt when she called it her baby. She was fully in this with her.

"Mm, I wanna feel you," she told Arizona, pulling at the hem of her shirt. The blonde helped discard it before lying back down on the woman.

Callie was content as she concentrated on the feel of her girlfriend's weight on her, the way her warm skin felt pressed against her own; the way it gave her butterflies. Just as her hands had reached the white bra's clasp, Arizona suddenly pulled back.

"What was that?" she asked in a tone that was slightly amused but mostly worried.

"What was what?"

Arizona pushed herself up onto her hands to get a better view of her lover.

"Are you alr- that, what was that?" she asked again as she felt a slight rumble against her stomach.

"You felt that?" Callie asked in genuine surprise. "I swear I thought that was gas."

The blonde shifted a little again to see if she could elicit the reaction once more. When she pressed her pelvis into Callie she felt the sensation again and couldn't hold back a face-splitting grin before planting several blissful kisses on Callie's lips, cheeks, jaw – anywhere she could reach, really. When she heard the brunette chuckle she pulled back, placing a hand against the side of the baby bump, just next to her own torso.

"Calliope, that's the baby," she said with tears in her eyes, "he's kicking!"

"Wha-what? Th-that's the baby?"

"Yeah, and I felt it, too. Calliope, you're so amazing," Arizona praised with a kiss. "Here, give me your hand." Arizona brought the tanned palm to the space hers was in just moments before, entwining their fingers.

"Here, keep it here. He moves whenever I do," she explained before experimentally shifting her weight to get the baby to move again. Before long, she had found its little hiding spot low in Callie's tummy which prompted the baby to shift right into their palms.

"Oh my God, I felt it," Callie yelled, "Did you feel that?"

"I did," Arizona said adoringly. She couldn't help but fall more in love with the glowing woman under her as the Latina shed a few tears of joy. "I love you, Calliope."

"We're having a baby," the brunette said through her tears. "We're actually having a baby. I love you Arizona, so much," she finished with a heartfelt kiss.

The blonde rolled off onto the bed next to her girlfriend to lie on her side, her left hand remaining draped over Callie's tummy, still holding their hands in the place that the baby had kicked.

"Hey, what are you doing? This calls for some serious lovin'."

"Oh, I plan to show you just how much I love you several times today-"

"Then why'd you roll off?"

Arizona smiled at her girlfriend's confused expression. "Because the baby's big enough to move around now and I don't want to accidentally squish it and end up with a deformed child just because his mom was too damn sexy." At Callie's smile she continued, "So this means that we're just gonna have to find new positions. Or," she dragged out as she hooked her hand behind Callie's hip to roll the woman on top of herself.

"Or you can just be the top for a while, Pillow Princess," she teased. Callie let out a giggle as she allowed herself to get comfortable by straddling Arizona's hips and sitting up. She made quick work of the uncomfortable shirt bunched under her arms and sat gazing down at her love.

"So, you're going to 'let' me top you, huh?" Callie asked as she raked her nails up and down Arizona's sides.

"Sweetie, I would let you do just about anything if it meant we were gonna keep putting those awesome hormones to good use," the blonde stated matter-of-factly.

"Okay, baby," Arizona cooed at Callie's stomach, "I'm about to coerce your momma into making some very adult sounds that I don't want you hearing for another 30 years or so." She waited a moment, revelling in the intense emotions of the past few minutes, barely aware of the loving grin being projected at her from above. "So I'm gonna need you to put those itty hands up to your itty bitty ears and make little earmuffs, alright?"

After a moment she felt a light flutter against her right palm which brought about a radiant smile from her, too. "Alright, I'm gonna go ahead and count that as a tiny high five and a 'yes, ma'am'. Have a good sleep, baby," she finished with a gentle, lingering kiss just above Callie's navel.

Arizona moved her gaze upward, lingering only a few extra moments on Callie's hormone-enhanced cleavage, and gave her a mischievous smile.

"So, Miss Torres, care to show me how you plan to use this new advantage I've been kind enough to bestow upon you?"

Callie bit her lower lip seductively and leaned forward to give Arizona a real eyeful of her bosom. The blonde licked her lips, eyes fixed on those amazing breasts.

Callie gently pushed on pale shoulders, silently asking Arizona to lay back.

"I have a couple of ideas," she husked as she grabbed Arizona's wrists and held them above her head against the bed.

**-XXX-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** These Are the Moments  
**Author:** clanket  
**Pairing:**Callie/Arizona  
**Rating:**PG-13  
**Summary:**Cute little moments in the fictional lives of Callie and Arizona. Pure fluff and will be a series of stand-alone stories. _Popping (but not locking.)_

**Disclaimer:** All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libellous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

* * *

Arizona stepped into her home and announced her arrival. Hearing no response but noticing that the lights and TV were on, she decided to investigate the whereabouts of her pregnant girlfriend. She deposited her keys and oversized purse on the counter then reached down to one boot and pulled the zipper down, her other hand holding her steady on the counter. She repeated the process on the other leg and toed off the shoes, sighing in relief to finally have her feet free, and ran her fingers through her hair to push it off her face as she stood straight once more to ready herself for the process of removing her jacket. It really didn't matter what time of year it was, Seattle always had some kind of precipitation to shelter from. At least it left the city feeling fresh and green, though.

Finally feeling comfortable in her own skin again and enjoying the way her socks slip a little on the hardwood floors, Arizona padded into the bedroom she shared with Calliope, figuring she'll find her there going through her night time routine. When she stepped onto the rug laid out next to their bed, she let out a little moan at the extra cushioning her tired feet sunk into then broke out into a radiant smile when she finally spotted her Calliope. The woman was standing in front of the bathroom sink working a facial scrub across her face and concentrating hard. But the best part was her tummy; in the 38 hours that Arizona has been at the hospital and hasn't had a moment to steal with Callie, the woman's stomach had 'popped'. Her long-sleeved tee, sleeves pushed up to the elbow, of course, was fitting more tightly around her abdomen than Arizona remembered and her pyjama bottoms dipped down in front, exposing a line of tan skin just above its dangling mint green drawstring.

Arizona kept watching the brunette and let her rinse off the mask before making her presence known with a soft "hey."

Callie lowered the plush white towel from where she was using it to dry her face just enough to peek over the top of it then ran it the rest of the way down her cheeks to reveal her own dazzling smile. She stayed in place and waited for the blonde to close the gap between them, wrapping her arms around a slender waist when she could reach.

"Hey, I've been missing you," Callie replied just as softly.

"I've been missing you, too," Arizona admitted as she pressed her fingers into the small of Callie's back in a gentle massage.

"You look amazing, by the way."

Callie furrowed her brows slightly "I look the same as I did when you went in for your shift. You must be exhausted," she said as she swayed them back and forth gently, dropping her head so that their cheeks were connected. At Arizona's head shake, Callie pulled back and gave her a disbelieving look.

"Okay, I am pretty exhausted but you don't look the same as when I left. You popped, Calliope," she said in awe. At the next confused look she received, Arizona playfully rolled her eyes and turned the Latina in her arms so that they were facing the same way, parallel to the sink.

Arizona pressed herself into the strong back positioned in front of her, turned her head to face the mirror and rested her cheek between Callie's shoulder blades. Her arms encircled the brunette, palms lightly gliding over the now-apparent baby bump. She slid Callie's shirt up so that it rested just below her breasts and sighed contentedly at the feel of the warm skin she was now free to roam.

"You popped."

Callie leaned back into Arizona's body, enjoying their closeness just as much as the blonde. "Are you saying I'm too fat now?" she asked lightly, remembering the time she thought Arizona was trying to fatten her up, her fingers coming to rest between Arizona's as they stilled under her belly, cupping it.

The blonde smiled and placed a lingering kiss on Callie's back. "Not even a little; I'm saying you're beautiful."

The couple relished their peaceful moment for a few minutes longer before Callie spoke.

"You really do look exhausted. Let's go to bed."

She turned toward the bedroom, gently twining her fingers with the pale ones of Arizona's hand and led her through the door where they separated; Arizona going to her dresser on the far side of the room and Callie to her own at the wall opposite the bed. The latter quickly peeled off her shirt to replace with a tank top for the night but before she could slip the garment over her head Arizona's voice interrupted her: Keep it off.

Callie turned at that and raised a challenging eyebrow at the blonde trying to remain upright as she attempted to wrangle her Levi's off her legs.

"If I have to be topless then so do you," she challenged.

Arizona smiled at that and finally kicked free of the tight jeans. She quickly pulled her shirt over her head and agreed. "Deal," she said as she climbed into bed wearing only her bikini style underwear and black socks.

"Okay, if you want me to _stay_ topless, then the socks have to go, too," Callie deadpanned.

The blonde rolled her eyes again but kicked her socks off under the covers and pushed them toward the edge until they fell out from beneath the blanket.

"Anything else, oh Picky One?"

"Nope, that's it for now."

Arizona looked Callie up and down, appreciating the sight of that bared caramel skin. She pulled the comforter up to her chin and hid an amused smirk behind the material. Her girlfriend noticed the glint in her blue eyes and narrowed her own brown ones as she made her way to the light switch.

"What is it?" she asked faux-indignantly.

"Nothing. Just – your boobs look _awesome_," she admitted.

Callie gave a snort as she finally turned off the light and climbed into bed next to the blonde.

"My boobs look different already, huh?"

Arizona gave a small nod, smile still set firmly in place. "Do they hurt?"

The Latina shook her head 'no' and gave a shrug.

"Awesome," she replied and turned onto her side. A pale hand landed on Callie's hip and quickly made its way up her ribs to tickle the side of her apparently swollen left breast before it was eagerly cupped. The brunette chuckled lightly; Arizona was a teenaged boy trapped in a grown woman's body.

Fingers played around her nipple, caressing and massaging and flat-out groping just for the fun of it because Arizona may have good boobs but she found Callie's much more fun to play with.

After letting the blonde fondle her for a couple of minutes without having the touches progress to anything more, Callie decided to put an end to the fun before Arizona's face became permanently stuck in the goofy look it was contorted into: lopsided grin upon her lips; eyes almost crossed as she leered at those perfect nipples in the dark, trying to see as much as she could.

She ran a hand up Arizona's soft side. "Alright, that's enough of that. Time to sleep."

Arizona's eyes shot up in search of Callie's dark ones. "Wha-why? I'm having a great time!" She inched her way toward the Latina until her stomach was flush against the baby bump. "We can keep going if you'd like," she tried as she placed a few light kisses on Callie's neck.

"Mmm, as much as I'd like that, you're exhausted," she replied without pulling away from the mouth dropping wet kisses to her throat. "And I'm pretty tired, too. Plus I'll be gone before you even wake up," she reasoned.

Arizona sighed into her neck. "Another one of these weeks?" she asked, continuing to nuzzle the smooth skin.

"Yup. Twenty hour shift assuming no emergencies which we both know is assuming a lot."

The blonde pulled back and placed a tender kiss against those pouty lips. "Alright but you have to hold me until then."

Callie smiled and kissed Arizona once more before pushing on her hip bone to get her to turn around. Once turned, Callie pressed herself into the blonde's pale back and flung her arm around a pale waist. She laid there and smiled; she tucked her chin into her chest; tried staying quiet but it just caused her body to shake with silent laughter.

Her girlfriend turned her head toward her. "What's so funny?" she whispered.

Callie finally let out her chuckles and pulled the blonde into her in a full-body hug before rolling onto her back and grabbing her Blackberry off the nightstand. She rolled back over to spoon Arizona and held the phone above their joined bodies, snapping a picture of themselves, the phone's flash feature providing light for the photo. A couple of quick taps later she was holding the phone in front of Arizona's face.

"We fit perfectly. I guess I really did pop," she said as they looked at the picture of Callie's tummy fitting perfectly into the small of Arizona's back. The latter giggled delightedly and told the Latina to send her that picture immediately; her phone was due for a new wallpaper after all.

**XXX**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors:** clanket  
**Pairing:** Callie/Arizona  
**Rating:** PG-13/T  
**Summary:** Cute little moments in the fictional lives of Callie and Arizona. Pure fluff and will be a series of stand-alone stories.  
_Callie gets a late-night craving that she needs to have satisfied._

**A/N:** I know I'm sucking with the updates lately but I promise I haven't given up on any of my in-progress stories! They will all be completed in due time.

**Disclaimer:** All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libellous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

* * *

Callie had been lying in bed for nearly an hour fantasizing. Fantasizing about the delicious breaded cutlets that should be making their way down her gullet and warming her tummy with their delicious, warm goodness. And they would be smothered in sweet 'n' sour sauce. And be eaten with a side of fresh, crispy fries.

She whimpered as her stomach growled once more and brought a hand to her ever-expanding bump. It couldn't even be classified as a 'bump' anymore, really; it was more of a roadblock, she thought. But it still demanded to be fed. So Callie rolled over to face her girlfriend.

"Baby?" she whispered as she ran a hand up and down her lover's arm. "Arizona, wake up," she sing-songed. The blonde turned away from Callie and continued to sleep. "Come on, I need you," she tried again a little louder.

Arizona finally grumbled something into her pillow.

"Love of my life, mother of my child," Callie flattered as she snuck her hand under the blonde's shirt to stroke her back. "Baby, wake up please," she mumbled between kisses to a pale shoulder.

Arizona finally awoke and craned her head around to look at the brunette. "What?" she rasped.

"Wake up, I need you," Callie whispered into her ear.

Arizona dropped her head back to her pillow, brushing Callie off with, "I'm tired. Take care of it yourself. I won't even be awake to notice."

Callie pulled her head back, her brow scrunched in confusion for a moment before it hit her. "What? Oh, no, not that.

"Wait, you really wouldn't get up to for that?"

"Callie," the blonde whined as she burrowed into the pillow, willing sleep to overtake her once more.

Callie pressed herself into her girlfriend's back, relishing the warmth as her hand worked its way to the blonde's side and move up and down the smooth skin there.

"Please wake up. I really need chicken nuggets," she whispered.

At that, Arizona's head shot up in disbelief, making Callie pull back in surprise.

"Are you kidding me?" she asked over her shoulder. "It is," she started then looked at the clock on her nightstand, "quarter after one in the freaking morning and I've only been asleep for two hours."

"I know, I know," Callie conceded apologetically, "but I _really_ need chicken nuggets."

"Callie," Arizona whined and kicked her feet under the covers. "I worked an 18 hour shift. I am tired and I need to sleep."

Callie pulled the blonde into her body, massaging her stomach to entice her as she felt her own belly ripple with the baby's movements. Arizona smiled despite herself when she felt the kick at her back.

"Please?"

"No. Go get a snack from the kitchen. I'm sleeping."

The brunette contemplated how she could convince her partner to get dressed in the middle of the night just to go to a drive-thru for some McNuggets.

"What if," she whispered and sucked on the blonde's earlobe, "I promise a whipped cream bikini in your future?"

At that, one blue eye popped open and Callie took it as a victory. "I'll spend as long as you want eating it off you."

That's when Arizona replied with a curt "nope" and bunkered down, getting comfortable in the plush bedding.

Surprised, Callie pulled back then rolled her eyes. "Fine, you can eat it off me." This made the blonde turn toward her. "After I have the baby." And Arizona once more rejected the offer and laid back down.

"Fine," Callie huffed. "You can eat it off me whenever you want," she agreed desperately. She knew that she hadn't let the woman touch her often since she started showing, feeling more like a hormone casserole than a human being – or two human beings. But she couldn't help how she felt about her rapidly changing body.

"While you eat the nuggets?" Arizona tried.

"What? No," Callie responded immediately. "Any time that I'm not stuffing my face with gross fast food."

"Come on, Callie, you barely let me touch you anymore," the blonde whined as she turned over to face her girlfriend. "This way you'll be kinda distracted. Maybe it'll even help get you comfortable," she reasoned while running her hand over the baby bump.

Callie huffed in annoyance. "Whatever, just get me some McNuggets, please?"

Arizona rolled out of bed and threw on the pair of socks and sweatpants she'd shed just hours ago then pulled one of Callie's oversize sweaters over her head.

"Fine, but you're getting Wendy's chicken strips."

"What? No!" Callie protested, offended. "That's not even close to being the same thing! I want McNuggets!"

"Do you even know how those are made, Callie? It's 'mechanically separated chicken'. It's basically ground up entire chickens, smushed into little nugget shapes!"

"So? It's delicious!" the brunette argued petulantly, crossing her arms over top of her stomach and below her growing breasts.

Arizona finished putting her hair up into a messy bun before stepping back to the bed and leaning over Callie to place a chaste kiss against her girlfriend's pouting lips. "If I'm going out in the middle of the night to satisfy your cravings, then you'll eat what I bring you," she said with a smile then pushed herself up to her feet.

Callie remained prone on the bed, arms crossed, pout on her lips, frown on her brow, as she listened to the sounds of the blonde pulling on her shoes and jacket before finally hearing the jingling of car keys.

"Don't forget the sweet and sour dipping sauce! And honey!"

xxx

Arizona stopped by a 24-hour convenience store on the way to Wendy's. Though she thought that $5.99 for a canned of whipped cream was tantamount to highway robbery, she bought two because she was sure that Callie would want some as soon as she saw herself enjoying the treat and also because if it was going to let her pleasure Calliope then it really wasn't that much to pay, after all. She froze on her way to the car.

_Really? This is what it takes for me to be able to have sex with the woman carrying my baby?_

With that thought plaguing her mind, Arizona made her way to the Wendy's a few blocks from their apartment and put her order in through the drive-thru telecom.

She paid the teenager working at the window and sat back as she waited for her order of chicken to finish frying. Three minutes, the boy had said. But to her, it felt like an eternity.

"We're just waiting on the fries now," the teen updated her. Arizona nodded absently before turning to him.

"Hey, do you have a girlfriend," she glanced down at his nametag, "Michael?"

The boy, surprised by the edge in her voice, mutely shook his head in the negative.

"Good. Don't. I mean, they're nice and cute and sweet most of the time but then you knock them up – don't knock up your girlfriend, Michael," Arizona demanded sharply. Michael swallowed. He didn't usually have pretty blondes yell at him in the middle of the night.

"Um, I don't think that's gonna be a problem," he shrugged. "I've never had one."

Arizona squinted at him appraisingly. He had bright orange, curly hair sticking out from beneath his Wendy's baseball cap; acne marred his otherwise attractive features and braces attracted too much attention to his still-crooked teeth.

"Good for you. They're evil," she whispered. "I got my girlfriend pregnant. I worked an _18 hour shift_ and then she sent me out to get her freaking chicken nuggets in the middle of the night. Now she's at home, in our comfortable bed with our warm sheets while I'm out here getting her fried freaking chicken to satisfy her weird pregnancy cravings. But does she satisfy mine? No!

"She won't even let me touch her! So I have a plan. I have come up with a plan, Michael."

The teen looked a little scared. Seriously, what was with the crazies coming out during a full moon?

"Um, that plan…does it involve chicken nuggets or strips? Because you said strips?"

Finally, and not soon enough as far as Michael was concerned, a co-worker handed him a paper bag with the crazy blonde's order in it.

"Shut up about the strips, Michael!" Arizona snapped. "They're fried poultry. She'll eat what I bring her."

"Okay," he agreed, slowly reaching the bag out to her as if he were approaching a wild animal.

"God, what am I gonna do?" she asked, tears starting to prick at her eyes. Between the sexual frustration, long shift and sheer exhaustion, Arizona couldn't keep her emotions in check. "She's great, and I mean, I love her. But how am I supposed to do this without even getting sleep? Or sex!"

The boy finally understood that this blonde wasn't crazy; she was just an over-worked, over-tired woman trying to take care of someone – two someones. He looked around to make sure there was no one within ear shot and then leaned forward onto his elbows and looked the blonde straight in her eyes.

"I can't really help you out there seeing as I've never even had a girlfriend," he started embarrassedly, "but the way I see it, it's gotta be better going home to someone you love, even if they have crappy cravings at crappy times. Take it from someone who sleeps alone every night."

Arizona chuckled lightly, wiping tears of frustration from her cheek. "Yeah, you're right."

Michael handed Arizona her drink with a smile.

"Oh, I also need, uh, honey and sweet and sour sauce," she said as she tried to clean herself up. "Thanks," she told the teen as she grabbed the packets. "I'm sorry about all that. You really don't need a stranger to unload their issues on you."

The boy shrugged and wished her a good night. "Well that was interesting," he mumbled to himself.

xxx

Arizona made her way into their shared apartment with the grocery bag holding the whipped cream and hastily shoved-in fast food hanging off her wrist, the hand of that arm clutching the 16 ounce drink that came with the combo, and her other one fiddling with the key to pull it out of the lock. _Stupid key always gets stuck on the out stroke._

"Calliope?" she called into the silent apartment as she toed off her shoes, not bothering to pull up her sagging sweats; she was at home, what did it matter if her panties showed?

"Calliope?" she called again on her way to their bedroom. Standing at the open door, she found the brunette asleep, half propped up against the headboard. "Oh, no you don't," she mumbled. "Wake up, I have your stupid chicken strips here," she whispered sweetly even if she was a bit irritated that her girlfriend had the gall to fall asleep while she was out getting her food in the middle of the night.

Arizona placed the drink and bag of food on the nightstand before moving to straddle her sleeping beauty. She took the opportunity to look at her – really look at her. Callie's face had become rounder as a result of the hormones assaulting her body, not to mention all the fried foods that "the baby" had been craving as of late. She moved a lock of the Latina's long bangs off her face and smiled as her nosed twitched.

Callie's breasts had certainly grown, as well. Arizona slid her hands from Callie's shoulders down the sides of her chest, gently cupping the heavy mounds before moving on to her stomach. Her swollen, beautiful stomach. She gently massaged the bump under which she knew her baby slept; it had its own circadian rhythm, just like they did, and often slept easily for about four hours, starting around 2AM. She couldn't hold back the smile at the thought that this was a real little person in there. Her own tiny human.

Arizona leaned forward as her hands pushed under Callie's sleep shirt in search of that warm, taut skin, and kissed the sleeping woman on the lips as her fingers made soothing patterns across her sides.

"Calliope," she whispered between kisses. "Wake up, pretty lady."

Callie gave a very unladylike grunt and pressed herself deeper into the pillows. "Sleep."

"Oh, no, no. you sent me out in the cold in the middle of the night for food, so you better get up and eat it," the blonde warned. Callie's brow furrowed, her foggy mind trying to make sense of this conversation.

"Food?" she grunted, eyes still closed.

"Mhmm," Arizona confirmed and sat up. She reached over for the bag and opened it, grabbing one chicken strip and dipping it into the first sauce packet the found. She looked at it suspiciously. "This is way too bright to be real food," she said as she peered into the little plastic container and sniffed it. "Maybe you shouldn't eat this. I'll eat it," she teased.

"No," Callie whined, her hands coming up to rest on the blonde's thighs. "Mine."

Arizona smiled. "Then you'll have to sit up. It's dangerous to eat lying down."

Callie stayed as she was but opened her mouth, expecting to be fed. She was surprised when the blonde leaned forward and kissed her instead. When a tongue entered her mouth, Callie was able to discern the distinct taste of fried chicken and a hint of sweetness and groaned.

"You taste delicious," she admitted. "If you don't feed me I'm gonna bite you."

Arizona smiled at her between more chaste kisses. "Come on, sit up. I'll feed you if you want," and lifted herself up enough to allow the brunette to pull herself up to lean against the headboard.

She resettled on the Latina's lap as she dipped the chicken strip into the sauce again and brought it to those full lips. Callie rubbed the sleep from her eyes, her mouth open expectantly, and the blonde couldn't help but laugh at the childish display. It was the little moments like these that made her happy, not the grand gestures or the move from one type of relationship to another, and she couldn't hold herself back from placing kisses all over the side of Callie's face, even as the woman chewed her food.

"I love you, I love you, I love you!" she declared before nuzzling into Callie's neck.

The brunette laughed lightly and brought her hands up to smooth up and down Arizona's back before settling them on her behind, tucked comfortably between her panties and sweats. She turned her head into the creamy neck and placed a kiss to the skin there then opened her mouth to whisper into the blonde's ear. Arizona expected a similar loving sentiment but got, "Give me another bite," and laughed.

She sat up and took a bite of the chicken herself before dipping it into the sauce once more and offering the rest to Callie. Arizona sighed as they looked at each other; Callie content, if tired, and Arizona obviously thinking hard on something. The brunette kept eye contact with her but stayed silent. Arizona would open up when she had put her thoughts in order.

The blonde hung her head momentarily then looked guiltily at Callie through her lashes. "I yelled at the kid working the drive-thru," she admitted sheepishly. The Latina's brow knitted together in surprise.

"You what?"

"Yeah," Arizona nodded. "I just feel like I'm constantly tired. If I'm not working then I'm at your every whim and this pregnancy is exhausting. And I am _horny_, Calliope. I am so horny," she admitted with a defeated shake of her head.

She saw the Latina open her mouth to argue and continued speaking to keep her from doing so. "No, don't even think that. I _want_ this and I am _happy_. I'm just exhausted. And I know that you're the pregnant one, I know that you're doing all the work," she said as she ran her hands over Callie's stomach once more, smiling automatically at the implications of that bump.

"But I also realized something," she said, looking into Callie's dark eyes again. "I realized that I come home."

"Yeah, you better," Callie scoffed. "You're kinda stuck with me now."

"No, you're not hearing me.

"I come _home_, Calliope. I don't come back to an apartment or furniture or a place to sleep. I come to a _home_ – to our home. I am lucky to get to sleep beside you – someone I love – every night, shifts willing; I get to know that when I have a bad day there is someone who cares and who wants to make it better; I come into an apartment that isn't filled with _things_ but with _love_ and memories and warmth. I come home to a _home_."

She placed the sauce container on the nightstand and cupped Callie's face in her hands, oily fingers be damned, and leaned in to press a loving kiss against her lips. The Latina responded immediately, her hands finding purchase on slim hips (she kind of hated the blonde for having the luxury of keeping her figure).

"So you're really okay with this? No regrets?"

Arizona pulled back to look into Callie's eyes, to make her feel her sincerity when she answered, "No regrets. Not ever," and leaned back in to kiss down her tan neck.

Callie gave her room to work but still protested. "Arizona, you know I feel fat. And fast food in the middle of the night isn't exactly sexy."

The blonde smiled against her neck. "Mm, I disagree; everything is sexy with you."

When Callie objected again, Arizona sighed and pulled back. She grabbed the chicken strips from the paper bag and shoved one into Callie's hand, propping the container against her thigh, and then pushed the sweet and sour sauce into the other.

"Hey, wha-" but she was cut off by her assertive girlfriend.

"Shut up and eat, Calliope," then reached under the paper bag to retrieve a can of whipped cream.

"Oh, what's the drink?" Callie asked, her attention momentarily taken by the new item.

"Fresca, no ice," was the blonde's absent response as she tore the cap off the pressurized bottle and lifted Callie's shirt just enough to reveal the baby bump.

"Hey, what's with the hands, grabby?" Callie demanded while trying to push her shirt back down but stopped at Arizona's stern stare.

"You said I could eat whipped cream off you while you ate so eat."

"What – seriously? Right now?"

The blonde huffed and over-exaggerated the motions of Callie's hand to dip the chicken into the sauce and then carefully brought it to her mouth.

"I'm not a child, I know how to eat."

"Good, then do it."

Arizona watched Callie take a bite and start to chew it then squeezed a trail of cream across her tummy just above her bellybutton. She scooted down until she was eye level with Callie's stomach and started to lap at the sweet treat.

Callie threw her head back in pleasure. "Seriously, Arizona, if this is what I start associating with fast food then I'm gonna be so fat by the time this baby is born."

The blonde smirked against her stomach, enjoying the contact she'd missed for far too long.

"You know, my stomach isn't as sensitive as it used to be," Callie admitted. At the raised eyebrow she continued, "It still feels good, don't get me wrong, but it feels different. Like the nerves are more spread out or something." She took another bite of her chicken before moaning.

With her head thrown back, Callie missed the devilish sparkle in blue eyes. Arizona watched Callie for a few moments until swallowed and then swiftly pushed that nightshirt over a straining bosom. Before Callie even knew what was happening, Arizona had placed two large dollops of whipped cream on Callie's nipples and took one into her mouth, gently sucking on her breast and flicking the little hardening nub with her tongue, but avoiding any use of her teeth.

"Oh, God. Yeah, yup. Those are really sensitive," she moaned. Callie lifted her head to watch Arizona work her and decided that she wanted some dessert, too.

"Give me some whipped cream," Callie breathed hotly.

"I thought you'd never ask."

With a smirk, Arizona swiped the cream off of Callie's other nipple with her tongue and brought it up to her lips. She pushed her tongue into the Latina's hot mouth along with the treat and ground down onto her when she heard Callie's moan. The blonde hastily threw the remnants of Callie's greasy cravings onto the nightstand without breaking their kiss.

She finally pulled back when she felt they needed more whipped cream and rejoiced in the heavy breathing and deep flush that had formed on Callie's face and chest.

"God, I love your ideas," Callie moaned again.

"This was actually your idea," Arizona grinned, "but who's keeping track?"

**-XXX-**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author:** Clanket  
**Pairing:** Callie/Arizona  
**Rating:** PG-13/T  
**Summary:** Cute little moments in the fictional lives of Callie and Arizona. Pure fluff that have become a series of stand-alone stories.  
_Callie can't get comfortable._

**A/N:** I've had this written for a while now but I wanted to get through the previous _Moment_ before posting it.  
I also want to take a minute to thank everyone who's reviewed my stories in the past and continues to do so. It really does feel great to get those e-mail notifications! I've also just recently found out that I can reply to those reviews so…sorry for my silence up until now! Anyway, hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libellous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

* * *

Callie rolls over onto her right side and relaxes for a brief moment. And then the moment is gone. She lets out a frustrated huff of air at how she can't seem to find a comfortable position. When she moves onto her back once more, Arizona finally turns to face her, studying her with sleepy eyes.

"Seriously, babe, could you _please_ stop tossing and turning. I can't sleep either if you keep moving around so much," the blond says as she scoots closer to her very pregnant girlfriend and instinctively places a protective hand over her stomach.

Callie sighs, really getting fed up with being the oven for a tiny human-shaped bun.

"I don't get it. You only ever hear about how awesome it is to be pregnant and how good it is when you find out and when you feel the first kick and hear them cry the first time. Why doesn't anyone ever talk about how uncomfortable it is?" she complains, though the gentle stokes of Arizona's hand across her abdomen are soothing her somewhat.

"I can't sleep on my stomach because it's like laying on a basketball; I can't sleep on my back because if I stay on it any longer I swear I'm gonna end up with bedsores," at this she hears Arizona laugh softly, "and I can't stand to be on my side because it makes my back hurt. Please, Arizona, just make it sto-op," she whines.

Callie looks down and places both of her hands onto the sides of her belly, squeezing gently in exasperation.

"Come on baby, just come out already! You're almost at seven months – the last two are just for show, anyway."

"Calliope," Arizona softly admonishes, "we want the baby to stay in there – so don't listen to your crazy hormonal oven, little baby," she addresses her child before talking to the brunette again. "We want him to stay so that when he does come out he comes out strong and healthy and loud. Until then, just think about how we found out and what it was like when he kicked and how awesome it'll be when you hold him for the first time," she finishes as she takes Callie's left hand and brings it to her lips to lay a light kiss to her knuckles.

Her right hand comes up to twine her fingers with Callie's and then moves the left back down to where the baby has moved to. She slides the loose red tank top up to expose a tan stomach. Though she knows Callie hates it – she's been vocal enough – Arizona finds it adorable that her expanding belly has begun to transform her innie bellybutton into an outie. She smiles as she runs her palm across it, loving the knowledge that her son is peacefully sleeping in the cozy home created just for him by the love of her life. She scoots in even closer to cuddle into Callie's side and lets out a contented sigh. This is the life she's always wanted even if she was too dense to figure it out on her own.

"Arizona, you know I don't like my freak of a bellybutton right now. Stop," she says as she tries to swat the ivory hand away, "just stop touching it."

Arizona places a kiss on her shoulder, still smiling.

"No."

She easily runs her hand across the protruding bump again before circling it with a few light caresses of her fingertips.

"Arizona," Callie objects again.

"No," the blonde replies, her hand continuing its loving motions. "That's my baby in there and that might be your _tummy_ but _you_ are mine so that's my tummy. My tummy, my baby, my rules. Besides, I love it," she says as she lifts herself up and stretches to place a lingering kiss just above the brunette's navel.

Instead of laying right back down on the mattress, Arizona keeps her weight supported on her elbow and hovers above Callie, just looking into her tired and desperate – and, now, slightly annoyed – eyes. She leans down to capture those luscious lips in a loving kiss. Even without a stitch of makeup on, Callie is easily the most beautiful woman she has ever laid eyes on. From the full lips she so loves to the perfectly contoured nose, those big, dark, innocent eyes and those always immaculately manicured eyebrows – and that's just her face.

As she moves to settle back down next to Callie, Arizona moves her hand from the Latina's tummy to her hip and rolls the woman with her.

"Here, let me help you," she whispers. When they've both settled in, Arizona gives a few more strokes across the side of Callie's stomach then moves her hand down past her hip, beyond those little booty shorts that now have to rest below an ever-expanding abdomen, and over a smooth thigh until it was just above the back of her knee. Arizona moves into Callie's front as close as she can then pulls gently on that thigh, bringing the leg over her own hip and smoothing her hand back up across warm skin.

"Here, just keep it there," the whispers. Arizona's hand continues its loving motions, softly massaging the Latina's leg then her hip then curling around her girlfriend to sooth her aching back. Fingers press determinedly into caramel skin, rubbing away the stress of the day and the last few months enough to hopefully grant the beautifully pregnant woman in her arms solace from the intense discomfort.

"Ohh, thank you, thank you, thank you," Callie breaths out gratefully. "How did you know that would help?"

"I just figured it would take some pressure off your hips. You can use me as your leg pillow any time you need," Arizona says with a sleepy smile.

"Be careful what you wish for, I may take you up on that," Callie jokes. When her girlfriend starts to doze off, Callie gives her a kiss and whispers, "Arizona? Please don't stop. That feels _reaaally_ good."

The blonde's fingers start to move across her back again, soothingly pressing into the groove of her spine, and she fleetingly hopes that Callie falls asleep soon because she can't stay up much longer then smiles sleepily, realizing she'd go without sleep the rest of her life if it meant keeping Calliope happy.

**-XXX-**


End file.
